


A merry disaster

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Langris is overprotective, M/M, Zora's so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Finral brings Zora over for a Christmas party but his family  is cold to them Zora's patience gets tested
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 18





	A merry disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawn_Velveteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Velveteen/gifts).



> I loved writing Zora snap his father was so kind while Finral's are the exact opposite

"No that's the wrong fork Zora." Finral said showing him the right one. "It's a fork babe how is it wrong?" Finral was trying to get him to understand etiquette but Zora didn't get it "which spoon do you use to eat soup?" Zora shrugged "a spoon?" Finral sighed "at least you know to put a napkin in you lap." "Are your parents this strict?" Finral nooded "yep Langris would explode if he saw what you did." Zora rolled his eyes "can't we just stay here?" "No I promised Langris I would show up." Finral opened a portal and took Zora's hand "your sweating babe are you ok?" "I'm fine my parents won't be when they see you they hate commoners and when I show up with one they'll most likely kill you." Finral said Zora squeezed his hand "we'll be ok." Finral took a deep breath and knocked on the door Langris opened it and they walked in and immediately their parents glared at Zora "uh hi." Finral's father didn't say anything and talked to Langris instead "jeez he's a dick." Zora whispered Finral nooded "yeah." "Langis what are we eating?" Langris glared "how rude say his name correctly!" His mother said. Zora rolled his eyes "I did Langis it's a nickname you heard of those right? Or are you too much of a stuck up asshole?" Finral's eyes widened "Zora! Apologize." Zora shrugged "no thanks I'm good." Langris showed them the dinner he made while glaring at Zora "Zora why did you say that?" "Babe she treats you like shit so I'm gonna say something." Finral smiled placing a hand on his cheek "I understand but please try to get along with them." Dinner was horrible Zora kept using the wrong eating utensils and his parents muttered how awful that was Finral wanted to die of embarrassment he showed him the correct fork "Zora use this one."Then desert arrived and Zora used the wrong spoon Zora exploded with rage at Finral's parents muttering and Langris' glaring "Fuck this bullshit! I see why Finral left he couldn't deal with assholes like you two so Fuck the damn dinner fuck you both! I appreciate you having us over Langis your parents can go fuck themselves Come on babe." Finral glared at his parents and run to catch up with Zora "I'm sorry I should've told Langris we had something else planned." Zora hugged him "it's fine babe your parents are assholes." He thought about his father he was so kind while Finral's were horrible it was amazing to him that Finral could be so happy and positive while having people that aren't kind as parents. "I'm gonna go back in hopefully Langris isn't too mad." Zora nooded and looked at the night sky. "I swear Finral Zora's a handful but he makes you happy even if our parents can't see that I do." Finral was shocked "what? But you hate him!" Langris chuckled "I still do and I will kill him if he breaks your heart but for now I have to calm them down feel free to come over next weekend." Zora walked back in "wow Langis- Langris is human after all ready to go?" Finral nooded grabbing his hand and leaving Finral hoped one day his parents would come around they probably wouldn't but he still hoped so. Zora tugged at the uncomfortable outfit "people wear this shit to dinners?" "Not everyone just royalty and our family." "You okay?" Zora asked "yeah I guess I thought since Langris warmed up to you somewhat so I thought they would too. "That's okay maybe they will one day and if not then it's up to you if you want to talk to them again." Finral nooded "someday I'm happy you give them a chance." Zora kissed his forehead "it made you happy babe. So I'm happy even though I told them off." "They deserved it don't tell Langris I said that." He said climbing in bed Zora held him tightly "for some reason I'm not tired." "We should go and see what the others are up to." Finral said "babe do we have too?" "What should we do then?" "Not leave this room until morning." Zora said kissing him "I suppose since you dealt with my parents." Finral said laughing Zora's mask tickled "take that off." "Why?" "It tickles." "Hmm no." Zora said kissing him. Finral couldn't stop laughing "babe your making it hard to kiss you." Zora said "no you are." Zora glared "no you are." "What are you gonna do about it?" "I can think of a few ideas." Zora said kissing him again. "Ugly Christmas sweaters!" Finral said showing him "hell no." Zora said "yes put it on we'll match!" Zora groaned and put it on "you look so adorable!" Finral said Zora sighed "I hate this." Langris baked gingerbread "here Finral." "I could've helped." "Remember what happened last time?" "Vaguely why?" "You made my stomach hurt." Langris said Vanessa mixed wine with eggnog. "Don't drink that." Zora said watching her drink it and laughing at Asta and Noelle under mistletoe. "What's happening?" Asta asked Noelle blushed and send him backwards with her magic "I'm royalty." She said walking away Grey was hiding under the tree to nervous about opening presents. Gauche was looking at his sister's picture while having another nosebleed "my perfect angel! I should give you all the gifts in the world." "Finral why is his nose bleeding?" Langris asked "he's just obsessed with his sister." Finral said "what a weird man." He muttered Zora eyed Finral's gingerbread "get your own!" Langris said Zora grabbed one and ate it "hmm oh here sweetie." Finral said "I made those for you Finral not him." Langris said "oh you did?" Finral asked Langris nods then tried pushing Finral away "Stop it!" Finral squeezed tighter. "I made you one too!" Finral's gingerbread wasn't perfect "you didn't have to." Langris said looking at the horrible cookie. "I know." Langris slowly chewed "Wonderful Finral." Finral smiled Zora found more mistletoe and grabbed Finral's hand "be right back." He told Langris "look up." Zora said Finral did and they kissed. "Gingerbread." Finral said "huh?" "You taste like gingerbread." Finral said Zora rolled his eyes "now you taste like it can I take this off?" "In five hours you can." Finral said cheerfully "fuck." Finral glared "no cussing today's Christmas." "Wait Where's Yami?" "He's with Charlotte." "Aww." Vanessa said "we should make them something." She said "or we can throw them a party." Noelle said "how about.. Finral uses his magic.. to.. portal.. them here." Henry said "Good Idea Henry!" "How about we let them be?" Zora suggested. "Why?" "Because who knows what they're doing." He said smirking "Zora! That's inappropriate to bring up." "No manners no charm Finral what do you see in him?" Langris asked Finral thought about it "his personality is unique and his sense of humor." Finral said looking at Zora talk to Henry. "But you two are so different." Langris said drinking the winenoog. "I like that we are." Finral said looking at the inside of his locket that Zora bought him "I love you" was what Zora had engraved. Finral bought him Christmas sweaters that he claimed to hate but Finral knew he loved them. Langris bought Finral cook books and Finral bought him sweaters too. And a coat. "Well I'm glad." Finral looked at him Langris noticed this and scoffed "I'll still hurt him if he breaks your heart." Finral hugged him. 


End file.
